Lilac
by honormezuko
Summary: Modern day Zutara. Zuko and Katara have had feelings for each other since high school. After a drunken night of passion, the two start to think about starting a relationship together now that they're 21 and 23 and not just two confused teens. But will they be able to keep up with their spiraling lives and this new found love?
1. Chapter 1

When Katara woke up, she was blinded by the sun in her eyes. _I'll kill Toph,_ she thought, thinking that her roommate had opened up the living room window just to smite her. She had no clue, however, how she had gotten to the living in the first place, though.

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in the living room at all...or in her flat with Toph..or alone.

She hadn't been aware of the pale, muscular arm draped around her waist until she'd tried and failed to get up out of bed. _What the-!_ Her mind raced as she tried to think back to the night before, a kaleidoscope of memories flooding her thoughts. Only one name became clear in the process.

 _Zuko._

She had completely forgotten up until this moment about the argument she'd had with Toph the night before and how she'd stormed out of their apartment and headed to Zuko's to rant. She'd forgotten about it all, including how the two of them sat drinking a bottle of deep red wine in record time as they raged about siblings and jobs and parents which eventually turned into confessions about high school romances and long forgotten crushes and could-have-beens. It was now that the memories flew into her brain, like birds flocking together in the sky, of the fierce kiss that resulted from their buzzed state of mind and their new revelations and how that molded into the best sex either of them had had in a _long_ time.

Silently hoping that this was all a dream and she hadn't just told her best friend about her childish high school crush on him and then had sex with him in some drunken fit, Katara turned in the arms of the man beside her only to find him staring back at her wide-eyed.

"Did we just-"

"Yes," he responded, not letting her finish. They both knew what she meant. "We did."

Her eyes shut tight as she sat up, holding the plain white sheets to her naked chest. She cursed under her breath.

"I'd offer you breakfast," he started as he propped himself up on his elbows. "But I'm pretty sure that there's nothing in there." He nodded his head towards his room door.

She looked back at him with a slightly amused look on her face. "We both know that all you consume in coffee and any form of wine or beer," she joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Katara." They both laughed for a bit before falling into a comfortable silence.

"So..what now?" she asked, staring out the floor-to-ceiling window beside his bed.

Zuko leaned against the headboard and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, we eat."

 **Katara's POV**

Zuko and I drove around in his car for about ten minutes before finally deciding to settle for his favorite dinner which was just a block away from his upscale apartment. The waitress took no interest in taking our order, she was too busy ogling Zuko's roughed up hair and golden eyes.

"I'll have a deluxe breakfast platter with a side of fruit."

"Oh and your drink?" She smiled teasingly at him, even though his eyes were still trained on the menu.

"A cup of coffee will do." Jotting down the order, she began to walk away.

"Uh, excuse me?" I called.

"What?" she scoffed in response, turning around.

"You never took my order!"

The teenager rolled her eyes before cocking her head to the side and shifting her hips to one side of her body. "Well?" _Why that impatient little-_

"I'll have the pancake breakfast, a side of sausage and I'll have my eggs scrambled. A hot chocolate for my drink with extra whipped cream and I do mean extra, I will send it back and it'll be coming out your paycheck." I rambled on. "Got that?" I finished with a shit-eating grin on my face. She stared at me with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Y-yea!" She perked back up with raised eyebrows drawn onto her caked face. Turning with a 'hmph' she headed back towards the kitchen. I glared in her direction, being shaken from my trance by Zuko's raspy laughter.

"Uh, mind telling me what's so funny?" He chuckled, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"You," he responded. "Tara, she's what like sixteen and works at a diner. You're twenty-one, in med school and already have an internship at a hospital."

"Dude, did you check out during that exchange or something? Toph has a better attitude than that!" He grinned as I rant, using my hands animatedly.

"Nah, I think you're just jealous."

"Oh, whatever," I exclaimed throwing my hands into the air.

Zuko leaned forward signaling for me to do the same. A shiver ran down my spine as his warm breath tickled my ear. "Just remember that you're the one who spent the night in my bed," he rasped.

I could tell that my cheeks were heated before he'd even finished his sentence. I bit my lip to keep my cheap grin from spreading any farther. _Okay, so maybe I am a little jealous..._

Almost on queue, the waitress, who I now realized was named Jojo, came back with our drinks. "Here you are," she said sweetly to Zuko. The attitude poured back into her face as she turned back towards me. " _Extra_ cream." She left just as quickly as she came to go serve the other tables, but not before pointedly winking to him with a small wave.

It was another five minutes before she returned with our food, practically throwing my plate down in front of me. Her green eyes bore into my blue ones before she whipped her head to Zuko. "Will there be anything else, sir?" she asked dragging out her words in an attempt at seduction.

Zuko looked absolutely annoyed by this. "Yes actually, my wife and I are friends with the manager here, could you ask for him?"

The girl's eyes bugged out of her head, and mine did too for a moment before she bowed her head and rushed to the back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him, hitting his chest with the back of my hand.

"Relax. You were just ranting about how disrespectful she was right?" I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you gonna-"

"Nephew!" Iroh held his arms out with a warm smile on his face. "Oh and I see you've brought your lovely wife with you." The older man winked at the two, going along with Zuko's tall-tale. Jojo, stood in the background glancing over at us while she served other tables. "To what do I owe the surprise?"

"Oh well remember how we were talking about that new doorman at the office? It turns out he has a really bad attitude and would rather hit on tenants than help them." Iroh's eyes widened as he caught on to what his nephew was telling him.

"Is that so?" Zuko nodded.

"I know that you were really rooting for 'em, but I think he might need a bit more moral training before he's really ready for the job." The man before them nodded, folding his hands together in front of his rounded belly.

"Well then, I'll be sure to give James a stern talking to. Public service is the best service as I like to say. The pleasure of helping others is one of the sweetest life has to offer."

I smiled at his proverb-like words. Iroh always had something wise to say, even when it was just about something as simple as tea. He was headed back towards the counter slipping us a wink and a smile and promising that our meal would be very enjoyable.

 **Zuko's POV**

It was an hour later that we left the diner. Uncle had bought it about two years back with his pension. I told him to spend the money on something nice for himself, like a house or a savings account, but he refused in a polite manner, spewing one of his "Confucius lines" about giving back.

He was selfless like that.

"Zuko, we eat there _all_ the time," Katara started as she buckled her seat belt. "Why didn't you tell me it was Iroh's place?"

I chuckled softly, turning the key in the ignition, the Charger sleek and black and roaring to life. "It never came up." I could already tell that she was rolling her eyes. "Just like it never came up that you had such a huge crush on me in high school."

She scoffed, crossing her arms, a sly grin etching onto her face. "I could say the same for you, Mr. Let's-Play-Candor."

By now we were sitting in the parking garage of my apartment complex. A comfortable silence settled between us as we sat looking at each other.

Amber meeting Carolina blue.

"I meant it, you know." She said sighing and closing her eyes. And from some unknown reserve of confidence, I worked up the nerve to lean over and place a soft kiss on her exposed neck and nibbling on her ear.

"Then maybe you should remind me of just how much you meant it." She looked at me with a new expression on her face, one that I couldn't quite decipher.

Suddenly, she pushed forward lips, soft and plump, colliding with mine and nearly knocking me into the driver's side door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lust._ I realized as my hands flew up to take hold of her body. That had been the look in her eyes. I groaned as her hips ground into mine eliciting a low groan from my throat. Our lips synced instantaneously and my hands cupped her round ass, pulling us closer together.

Suddenly, a loud and sustained honk sounded off, echoing in the structure. They two of us laughed, kissing once again before pouring out of the driver's door like some of Uncle's steamy, hot tea. She ran ahead of me towards the elevator and by the time I got there, she was already flush against the wall, bottom lip captured by her teeth and an innocent yet knowing look painted onto her face.

The doors closed behind me as I took in the sight of her. She was sexier in an oversized jacket and sweats than Mai could ever be in the laciest of lingerie. I placed my hands on either side of her head, joining our lips together before tilting it to the side so that my lips connected with neck, nipping her skin in some place. Her soft moans filled the small space and when the ding of the elevator went off, we ran out hand in hand towards my apartment.

"Hurry up," she giggled impatiently as I fumbled with the keys to get the door unlocked. I hissed when her hands which had been wrapped around my body from behind grazed the tent now prominent in my sweat pants. The door fell open and as soon as we were inside, clothes were strewn all over the place, the fabric being replaced by purple bruises sure to tell the story of now for days to come.

Upon arriving at my room, we fell back onto the bed. I ground into her hips and she gasped in surprise as my mouth engulfed her perfect, dark nipples. "Zuko, I need you," she breathed heavily. The feeling of the thundering of her heart and the quaking of her body empowered me as my kisses trailed closer and closer to her molten core.

Being greeted by her delicate folds, my tongue lapped hungrily at her body. Katara's fingers tugged at my hair, nails tickling the nape of my neck as she shuddered, hips bucking at the sensation. Her breath hitched as I slowly inserted a long, skinny finger into her, then another. Soon three of my fingers were pulsing in and out of her and I could tell that she was nearing her climax.

I pulled my hand away, making a show of how I licked away the sweet, sea-salty taste of her arousal. "I need you. Now," she demanded, reaching her hand up to pull my head down to hers. She hummed, satisfied with how she tasted on my tongue.

Together we fell back onto the bed, my erection rubbing against her slick core. "Please". Hearing her voice tremble, I positioned myself at her entrance, sliding slowly inside of her. We were one; bodies rocking together in a tangle of long chocolate hair and sweaty limbs to overlay one another. It was bliss. After what seemed to be an eternity, I felt her walls clench around my member, sending a wave of pleasure through me.

"Fuck,"I breathed into her shoulder, biting at the skin in an attempt to last through her painfully pleasurable orgasm. Her nails scraped against my back, pulling us closer. Failing miserably as a yelp escaped me, I came into her just as her walls began to let up.

Our chests rose and fell against each other as I lay collapsed atop her caramel being, chest heaving. I rolled over, still trying to catch my breath when she sat up where she lay as if waking from a nightmare.

"Oh my God," she breathed. Her wide blue eyes turned to me, striking the realization of what had just happened for the second time now. She shot up from the bed looking around for her clothes, I assumed. " I can't believe we just did that".

"Well, are you just gonna leave and not talk about ... _this_?" I stood on the opposite side of the room pulling on my boxers.

" Go ahead, Zuko. Tell me you're not panicking right now because you just had sex with your best friend? "

" I am panicking, Kat! That's why we need to stay here and talk about what the hell is going on! " She paused with one leg through her jeans and her shirt ruffled and wrinkled from last night's- situation -to sit on the bed. "Look, I know this is kinda weird, but, it's our kind of weird. The good kind. I mean you have no idea how long I've waited for a time like this."

She sighed. " I just don't know what we're getting ourselves into Z. What if this messes up our friendship? What if this tears us apart and something bad happens? Like some sort of weird butterfly effect? " she stammered, tangling her fingerprint her thick hair.

"Katara, I think you're missing the important part. I mean we've both liked each other for years apparently, and now we're finally getting what we wanted...maybe not sequentially, but we're here, together. That has to count for something."

She looked up at me after what felt like an hour but was really just a few moments as she took everything I was saying in. " I just-" she fumbled with her fingers, mumbling on. " I'm scared Zuko. I don't know what I'd do if we were to split and not be the same." A long breath escaped her lips as her cobalt eyes connected with my soul. "However...you might just be worth the risk."

Surely if I was to look at myself in a mirror, I'd be greeted by the most hideous, awkward, crooked smile that could be managed by the human race. But hearing those words come from her made my smile not only foolish but a warm lovely assurance that she felt that a risk was better than the longing that had endured us both in high school.

Happily, I scattered over, grabbing her face into my course hands and placing a soft kiss to her lips. "You mean it, Kat?". She nodded and leaned her forehead against mine. After the past few years and my break up with Mai, I'd never have thought I'd be here with Katara in my bed beside me.

 **Katara's POV**

About an hour had passed and Zuko and I were laying on his couch watching movies. We were in our own little world until the familiar ringing of my phone broke our peaceful silence. "Hello?"

"Katara Siluk! Where are you?!" I gasped in realization, my head snapping towards Zuko.

"SOKKA!" The both of us jumped up, realizing that we'd forgotten about going out with my brother and our friends.

"I swear, I'll be there in like 20 minutes", I slurred as I darted towards Zuko's room to shimmy out of his old high school jersey and into the clothes I'd worn yesterday.

"You'd better be! Aang and Toph are arguing over vegetarians and meat-eating again." He made a distressed noise before hanging up.

"He's gonna kill us," I sighed , tossing my phone aside so that I could keep gett'ing ready.


End file.
